Regreso a Casa
by Jaguar Negro
Summary: Rumple vuelve a casa herido, tras abandonar el frente en la guerra contra los ogros. Es un cobarde ante la vista de todos, pero lo único que desea es llegar con su familia. ¿Qué habría pasado si Milah no lo hubiera confrontado y en su lugar hubiera recibido una amable bienvenida de parte de alguien que lo ama? (Escena de "Manhattan" 2x14)


Hola todo mundo!

En realidad tenía planeado escribirlo en inglés, pero me salió en castellano cuando empecé a escribir. Capas lo traduzca en algún momento.

Como sea, creo que la historia habría sido muy distinta si Milah no hubiera recibido a Rumple como lo hizo cuando volvió lisiado de la guerra. Así que esta es mi versión de esa escena de "Manhattan". No quiero dar spoilers, asique solo les pido que lean la nota a pie de página y después dejen review si les gusto la historia o les interesa lo que les comento al pie.

 **Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes.

" _ **Regreso a casa"**_

Rumple descargó todo su peso en el improvisado bastón que le permitía desplazarse, mientras apretaba el paso, ignorando el dolor, al darse cuenta de la poca distancia que lo separaba de su cabaña. Durante todo el camino desde el frente, se arrastró sufriendo la desesperación de pensar que su bebe, su pequeño hijo creciera sin un padre. Nada impediría que conociera a su hijo y lo criara tal como toda su vida deseó que su padre lo hiciera; nada podría impedirlo ¡Nada! Especialmente ahora que su objetivo estaba a la vista.

Llamo a gritos desesperados a su esposa, su verdadero amor y una maravillosa mama para el niño que cuidarían juntos. Entro dando tumbos mientras aun la llamaba. Ella estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero se volteó apenas lo escucho entrar.

Durante una fracción de segundo el mundo se detuvo. Olvido todas sus aflicciones, su desesperación, todo se desvaneció ante la visión de su cabello castaño, sus profundos, claros y hermosos ojos azules teñidos de preocupación y sorpresa, el mismo vestido celeste y blanco que destacaba como nada su precioso rostro. Durante ese corto instante contemplo a Belle sosteniendo en brazos a su pequeño bebe recién nacido.

-Rumple.- dijo sorprendida y profundamente preocupada

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- exclamó casi sin aliento.

-Bealfire-le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.

-Un nombre con fuerza- aprobó casi cayendo sobre una silla.

Belle lo sujeto con su brazo libre y lo ayudo a acomodarse.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué es verdad?

-Que te heriste a ti mismo para no tener que luchar, para que te enviaran a casa.

-¿Quién… quien te conto eso?- aunque las palabras de Belle fueron dichas con cariño y preocupación y ni un poco de crítica, lo hirieron profundamente.

-Tal parece que las noticias viajan rápido… y las críticas más rápido aun.

Él bajó la cabeza totalmente desolado sin saber que hacer o decir. Al ver eso, Belle se arrodillo a su lado y le quito el bastón para tomar su mano.

-Hey.- dijo con dulzura- No te estoy culpando ni criticando. Rumple, ni siquiera sé si es cierto. Solo te estoy pidiendo que me cuentes que ocurrió.

Sintiendo el corazón más liviano, y recuperando la capacidad de hablar tras escuchar la ternura que impregnaba ese encantador acento que lo cautivó la primera vez, la miro a los ojos y empezó a explicarle lo sucedido con voz llorosa.

-Sí… Sí, es cierto… me herí a mí mismo.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?- inquirió sujetando más fuerte su mano.

-Porque una vidente me dijo que moriría en el campo de batalla.

-¿Una vidente? Rumple tu sabes que no debes escuchar a ese tipo de gente, nada bueno sale de la magia.

-Pero tuvo razón en todo lo demás que dijo.- y estallando en sollozos añadió- Lo hice para estar contigo… contigo y con Bealfire…

Soltó la mano de su esposa y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para ocultar su vergüenza y las lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos.

Belle lo contempló con el corazón destrozado, pero a la vez con una gran dicha. Con mucha delicadeza retiro las manos que le cubrían el rostro y posó su mano en la llorosa mejilla de su gran amor para obligarlo a que la mire.

-Rumple, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hiciste. Pero me alegra.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, estoy realmente muy feliz de que volvieras. Eso era lo único que deseaba: que volvieras vivo y pudieras seguir a mi lado. Poco me importaba si volvías como un gran héroe o como un cobarde, solamente rezaba para que volverás a salvo.

-Belle… yo…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, no existían palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sentía.

-Aquí, sostén a tu hijo.- lo invito pasándole al pequeño.

Él lo sujetó con suma delicadeza, contemplando al más grande tesoro que alguna vez pudiera caer en sus manos.

-Ohhh… todo está bien Bea, todo está bien. Tu papá está aquí.- y como si su hijo comprendiera lo que le decía, estiro su pequeña manito hasta alcanzar su nariz, provocando que Belle sollozara de ternura. – Y te prometo, que nunca, jamás dejare tu lado.- y para cerrar el trato besó su frente con todo el amor que tenía por ese pequeñito e indefenso hijo que bien valía el haber quedado lisiado.

Belle se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con su brazo y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él lloraba. Los tres juntos; una familia por fin reunida.

.oOIOo.

 **N/A:**

¿Se dieron cuenta que Milah usa un vestido muy parecido al de Belle? Como que ese detalle me dejo shockeada durante un rato y me dio el pie para pensar como seria si fuera Belle y no ella quien recibiera a Rumple.

Tenía esto en la cabeza desde que vi el episodio "Manhattan" (2x14), y por fin me decidí a pasarlo por escrito. Se suponía que iba a ser un drabble tan corto como la escena, pero una vez que empecé a escribir no pude parar y adquirió un matiz muy distinto, sin mencionar un mayor grado de complejidad. Pero en el fondo no quería desprenderme de la idea original, así que me resolví a hacer una pequeña adaptación para cortar la historia y poder publicarla como "versión original" (esta) y "versión extendida". La cual, sinceramente me gusta más y voy a tratar de publicar lo antes posible, pero todavía tengo que pulirla un poquito.

Dejen review, porfis.

 **Dtb**

 **Suerte;)**


End file.
